It is at times beneficial to be able to rotationally or azimuthally orient a well tool in a well. For example, it may be desired to shoot perforating charges of a perforating gun in a particular direction, or it may be desired to drill a branch wellbore or deflect a completion assembly in a particular direction, etc.
Thus, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of orienting well tools downhole. Such improvements may be useful for perforating, drilling, completing or other operations performed in wells.